Risks
by donnyd312
Summary: Logan is an angel and kendall is a vampire and there is an all out war...will love prevail (did i spell that right?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this isnt my first story and this time i promise to stay committed and update when i can**

Chapter 1: Alto

The world has been through many problems but nothing like this...a war, between good and evil. Where angels and vampires walked the earth in disguise and refuge with humans. Our story begins in Alto a city full of lights and possibilities with a teenager named logan. "Huh! Huh!" Logan huffed running towards the edge of the building and jumping the incredible height only to spread his bright ,white and fluffy wing into the air catching the wind giving him a boost of air upwards into the star filled sky. "Don't let him escape!" The head vampire hissed in his black cloak while his minions shot at logan with triple barrelled guns. As he flew a sharp pain came quick to his wing as he saw blood drip from his now crimson feathers making him drop on the nearest rooftop. When he landed a pair of feet landed in front of him "hey, sweet cheeks" the blonde with light emerald eyes said "kendall! Please!" Logan said crawling backwards "Its too fucking late" he sighed as he rose the gun to logan...

*Bam!*

~a month earlier~

*ring!ring!*

Logans alarm had went off , it was seven in the morning and logan needed to get up but he was so damn lazy. "Ughh!" Logan groaned as he got up took off his green v-neck ,stretched his wing and took off his sweatpants and headed in the shower. While in the shower a center part of his body was also awaken he knew it was against the laws of an angel but he needed it very badly...so he handled that and got out. Once he was dry he went to his closet got out his strap guard to conceal his wing within his clothes as he tightened the final strap he put on a blue v-neck, some black denim jeans and black leather jacket to put it all together.

As he walked out he headed down stairs of his complex and walked down the street to his favorite cáfe that he always went to in the morning time for a cup of coffee, and it was literally called "Cáfe" (talk about the creativity). As he walked through the door he saw everyone that he always did around that time there but he sensed something different. As he turned towards the door in a corner table a blonde had been sitting there with his eye glued on logan trying to shake off the weird feeling logan had he ordered his frap and sat at his usual table but he still felt someone staring. As he looked up he found the blond staring , again! Making logan suspicious as he looked at the blonde he analized him and what he was wearing which was a green flannel, blue denim jeans, with a grey beanie hanging of his head showing his amazing hair.

Just then the blonde got up making logan snap out of his crush like gaze and that gaze quickly turned into a panic as the blonde made his way over and sat across logan opened his nice pink lips and said "hi" making logan swoon on the inside. "Um, hi" logan said still a little flustered "I couldn't help but notice your eyes...they're just amazing" the blonde said staring into logan eyes. This made logans face heat up, kendall smiled at the brunettes reaction "Thanks but i think green is way better "he said looking back into the blondes eyes "By the way i'm logan" logan mumbled keeping his eye on the other sitting across from him , as he reached out his arm as if to hand shake " knight...kendall, knight" kendall said slowly in a husky voice while grabbing logans hand but instead of shaking it he moved instead to kiss his hand. Making logans eye get heavy and ready to close but he quickly opened his eyes as he realized kendall was still watching intentively and pulled back his hand just to sit there with the pinkest face he had ever made. Breaking the silence kendall cleared his throat "how about i take you somewhere, we don't have to call it a date but i would love for it to be" kendall said politely and gentlemen like (which never lasts forever) "umm ok " logan said very timidly "Great!" Kendall yelled "my place at eight" as he handed logan a piece of paper that said directions to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i hope you guys liked the first chapter and i hope you guys like this one i'm trying really hard to stay committed here so dont be afraid to comment .**

**Disclaimer:i don't own kogan**

Chapter 2: Alto

Just as the blonde left his phone rang, as he pulled it out if his pocket his eyes widened to see the name "Alto" across the screen. Had home base really been calling him all he could do was sit in amazement until he realized the phone was still ringing. "Logan here" he said in a formal voice trying to sound serious "we need you back at home base for your next assignment" the soldier said sounding urgent "i'm on my way" logan sounded running out of the shop and into the back alley. As he ran he ripped his shirt like superman ,unstrapped his wings and took off into the air and into the skies. As burst out of the clouds all he could see was clear blue sky and a big shimmering star gave off a radiant heat that warmed his body from the inside out.

As he was flying he felt at peace and relaxed so he swung around and started flying while his back faced the ground and his chest pointed up. As he continued to fly the sun shined bright and outlined his body and muscles giving his torso the recognition it needed. Just then logan sensed eyes on him making him shift his eyes from cloud to cloud only to see a weird cloud shaped like 'oh no' he thought as a buff latino shot out of the cloud arms wide and ready to give logan hug as he screamed "logie!" like a teenage girl .As the short haired latino grabbed logan in his embrace almost squeezing the life out of logan "Hey, carlos" logan managed to get out " I missed you" carlos said kissing logan on the cheek.

Logan pushed carlos off not wanting to be rude because he felt a little uncomfortable, see logan and carlos had been best friends for the longest and carlos had grown to fall for logan but logan wasn't sure if he wanted carlos like carlos wanted him, which made it awkward very often. "I missed you too" logan responded trying to get his wing rhythm back "So they called you in too huh? I heard they were calling everyone in i guess its some sort of 'the world is in danger' situations" hearing that made logan flinch because after the last crisis logan lost both of his parents to a maniac. Just then he flew into a cloud knocking him out of his sad reminiscence and there it was...Alto this floating rock was hidden through the clouds so no one but angels could find it with its three temple like towers.

The first tower was the sanctuary that held all knowledge, the second tower was a relax spa that held potions for fast healing and the third tower was where briefing was held and thats where they were headed and as the looks of it every other angel. As they flew in and took their seats , their leader/goddess...kelly with her amazing golden wings "Hello, my children" kelly said raising her hand and waving it as though she was royalty then she took her seat as the general took the stage and started the briefing "As you all know there are evils in this world but one evil in particular has broken out of prison and his name is vax" after finishing that sentence everyone in the room seemed to gasp except for logan the word just hit him and left him speechless.

That was him, that was the maniac who killed his parents when he was little which traumatized him in the worst ways. "Now i don't expect you to go chasing after him...our special force has that covered but if you get any intel on his position contact us immediately don't advance or try to get revenge" he continued looking at logan knowing the incident that had happened thousands of years before. "Like i said...he goes directly to jail, do not pass go, and do not collect 200 dollars" he said making people giggle at the monopoly reference. "Thank you everyone for coming now carry on" kelly said standing from her massage chair and waving reassuring everyone that they could leave and logan was in a hurry because he had an hour left before they had to meet up but before he took off "logan!" Was yelled very loudly to where he couldn't help but turn around only to be embraced again by a familiar blonde "Jo?"

He said hugging her back "longtime no see" jo said letting go of her tight grip."no kidding so what have you been up to" he said still smiling wide, jo was his other best friend and with carlos they were the three musketeers. "Just kickin some vampire butt" she said gloating making logan sort of jealous and she noticed in his expression but continued "and it just so happened that in my last mission my home was kind of destroyed and kind of sorta" ,"needed a place to stay" logan interrupted "yeah" she said a little embarrassed "its fine" logan reassured "but i'm not gonna be home tonight" logan continued. Jo nodded in understanding so she grabbed her stuff and on the way back they caught up.

Once they were inside he gave Jo his bedroom and he decided to sleep on the couch because she is a lady. Minutes had past by and Jo was in her room and she had wondered about logan and decided to check on him. As she stuck her head out of the door she whistled to a dressed up logan that had put on a light blue denim button up. Logan turned with a bright red face, he was a little flustered because he had never been asked out before and this guy seemed really special. Just then he felt a vibration on his right butt cheek then he remembered what was there as he pulled out his pear phone saying he had gotten a message but it was from a blocked number. Logan furrowed his brow wondering if he should answer it but our of curiosity he opened it "Cnt w ) 3" logan already knew who that was and it made him swoon but just then his brows furrowed again..."how did he get my number?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I just wanna thank Chellie25 and Brutus4new for following me and for their support...and im only two chapters !**

Chapter 3:Alto

As logan walked to his dates destination he couldn't help but wonder why kendall had knew his number because he didn't recall giving it to him or did he and just not remember, either way it creeped him out and he needed to ask about that sometime soon. As he made his way towards kendalls building he looked around the neighborhood he was in, it was scary,dark and full of mysterious figures. As he made his way up the stairs he found himself scared because of the weird men trying to talk to him and pull him into alleys.

What was it about this community that made him feel uneasy and made his angel sense go off radar? As he finally made his way to kendalls actual front door he was relieved to see that when kendall opened the door he seemed fancy compared to the rest of the place which was saying a lot because it was really normal and just a tad bit messy. "Come in" kendall said with the biggest goofy grin. As logan made his way in the smell of febreeze filled his nose making him relax "you can sit on the couch i'm almost ready" he said running out of the room but as soon as his door shut the one next to it opened to reveal a nicely toned muscle bound boy and the fact that he had no shirt on helped.

"Hi im james" james said with a cocky smirk on his face "um,hi" logan said as if the boy was naked in front of him. "I know who you are" he said making his way over to the couch sitting very close to logan " and i want you to know" he continued as he leaned into logans ear he whispered something dirty(in fact! Its so dirty they would need to have a XXX rating available for this story) ,this made logans eyes widen "i'm not allowed to do things like that" logan tried to say quickly "haha, i bet...so where are you and kendall headed?" James said trying to get some information "Club trinity" kendall interrupted angrily standing by his door signaling that james should leave so james got up and went to his room not forgetting to wink at logan before he closed his door.

"Im sorry about him, he can be a horny dog at times" kendall said breaking the awkward silence "its fine" logan said blushing as he looked over kendall. He was wearing a nice tight white shirt that outlined his muscles and denim blue jeans that made the mystery under those pants not such a mystery 'damn he's big' logan thought 'wait i can't think that..i'm an angel' kendall's voice shocked logan right out of his daze "see something you like" kendall smirked as the brunette continued to stare, as his jeans took shape of what was under. "I think we should go" logan finally said averting his averting his eyes, "i think so too" kendall giggled as he grabbed logan's hand and rushed out the door. As the front door closed his roommate's door opened and james was fully dressed and his destination...Club Infinity.

**A/N: i updated this quick because i knew i wouldn't have time later and plus i still had those creative juices flowing and there will be another chapter today just because this one was soooo short**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok i know i was supposed to update but i've been holding back because i think this story isnt as good as i think...well i haven't heard otherwise but i'm hoping i get more reviews so that i know people want more.**

Chapter 4: Alto

As logan and kendall walked out of the complex hand in hand which logan wouldn't have really done because of his shyness, and went to kendalls car. As they approached the car logan stopped in fear making kendall stop also "What's wrong?" Kendall said looking into logans eyes. "Is that safe" logan said as if he was ten or underage pointing towards the red mustang. "Of course" kendall giggled noticing how cute logan sounded which was into a lot and he could actually see himself hanging with logan more often. As he opened the door for logan he said "Your chariot awaits" feeling cocky as he pulled logan in ,closed his door and ran to the other side so he could get the ride started.

On the way there they talked about personal things, goals and just about everything you would want to know on a first date because once they were in the club they both knew that the small talk would end and the body movement would speak more. As they made their last turn into a big alley way that held the club and lots of parking space which was pretty cool ,to logan that is because he had never been to places like this or 'out' like any other normal person but then again logan wasn't normal. As they walked to the entrance he noticed something strange the sign no longer said 'Infinity' it now said '¥' which made logans eyes widen. 'Its a vampire club!' He thought 'is kendall a...nooo...he can't be i saw him in daylight and his face wasn't burnt like hell so he must not know what this is or how much danger we are in'.

As they entered strobe lights flashed everywhere and as logan looked around all he could see was fangs and buff men with no shirts and glowing yellow eyes. 'How is he not seeing this?' Logan wondered still questioning kendalls humanity but he was knocked out of thought as he sat onto a chair. "You ok?" Kendall asked "im fine" logan said with his voice still a little shaky ,kendall gave him a face and waved for the bartender "yeah, can i get a margarita on the rocks" kendall said with a smirk planning to get logan drunk and take advantage.

As the bartender with black eyeliner finished he gave it to logan and once logan picked up the glass kendall watched intently then ,logan took a sip making kendall smirk once again. As logan put the glass down his face made a face as if he had a brain freeze "Wow,thats strong" "i know" kendall interrupted ,there was sensation on his lip making kendalls eye widen "i'm gonna go to the bathroom" kendall continued running away "oh, ok" logan said afraid he did something wrong. Just then he logan felt someone running their hand on his his cheek "Wow that was fa-" he turned but was cut off to see james "Hey." James said in a husky low voice "What are you doing here?" Logan said surprised "i'll tell you right now" james said as he grabbed logan and led him to a corner.

Alto****Alto****Alto

Kendall ran into the bathroom and to the mirror and opened his mouth to see his fangs were out "i gotta keep them in, for now" and with that being said he ran back to the bar but there was no sign of logan. Just then heard james...what was he saying?

Alto****Alto****Alto

"Come on baby, just one taste" James said getting impatient "i said no, im here with kendall" logan said pushing james back but he wasn't moving. Out of know where james raised his hand and unleashed a full slap on logans face making a whimper escape logan's mouth. "Now you're gonna give me what the fuck i want" james hissed ,logan thought about it knowing that he couldn't take james without revealing his true form and so logan nodded his head giving james a sinister smile as he attacked logan's neck kissing and licking everywhere but slowed down to open his mouth and make his fang jolt out so that he could jet a bite. But before james could take a nice cobra bite out of logan ,kendalls hand came to james shoulder launching him back into and through a wall. "Come with me" kendall said holding his hand out which logan didn't hesitate to take as the rushed out of the club.

**A/N:pleasee comment or review so i know im doing good :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: surprise!...did you miss me? I missed you :p lol i know its been a while so yeah. A special thanks to Gottaluvfanfic01 and TheaterKid for their motivation and alll my other followers and readers for the support**

Chapter 5: soprano

As kendall pressed his foot heavily on the gas pedal trying to get away from the club, he couldn't help but feel bad for logan. Noticing it had been quiet for too long logan decided to break the silence "It was a mistake" he said with his voice cold and eyes focused on the road. As kendall heard those words he flinched at how emotionless logan sounded, and it hurt. "Im sorry, tonight was a disaster and i know things didn't turn out right, how about we start over?" kendall managed to get out still a little stunned from earlier. "Will james be there?" Logan said turning his head to look at kendall "No!" Kendall interrupted "I mean...no" he said a little more calmly.

Before logan could answer they were at his place, as they came to a complete stop logan jumped out of the car and ran inside. Once he was out of sight kendall felt empty inside and he couldn't shake the feeling then, his phone rang. He had gotten a message, as he opened it the message said "Maybe ;)" which brought a smile to his face. As the sun came up logan's phone rang violently and once he checked it his eyes widened, the base had been calling for an hour. Logan flew out of the window flying at a massive speed trying to get there as fast as he could. "Boom!" An explosion sounded of and as logan got closer he could hear more explosions once he was face to face with the base his eyes widened...again! The base was engulfed in flames and screaming was heard "Kelly!" He shouted as he bolted to the sacred library and landed making the ground shake.

Logan ran inside forgetting that he had on his V-Neck so he ripped of his shirt ,showing his chest and rippled on muscle. Not only did he ripped off his shirt, he also ripped off his chino shorts to show his white and gold spandex briefs that perfectly outlined the crotch. Logan tried to be modest but these outfits the goddess had chosen weren't helping hide his 6-inch length, he was starting to think that kelly was enjoying this. Speaking of kelly he had found her laying by a desk, so he picked her up and laid her over his shoulder. As he ran out a cough was sounded "logan...stop" kelly whispered, logan did as told and sat her down on the fountain. "They are after the gem" she said coughing and hacking because of the smoke in her lungs (smoking is bad for you btw) "Go!" She continued.

Logan ran to the spa , as he walked into find the gem he was sudden punched in the face and flew into the wall. James ran up using his super speed and looked logan in the eyes "well, well, well..look at the angel in his sexy uniform" james said looking up and down at logan. Logan felt uncomfortable and james saw it in his eyes and continued "how about we continue where we left off" james said palming logans spandex. Just then logan spit in james face making james flinch in disgust " I take that as a yes" james yelled throwing a punch only to miss as logan dodged to his left then punched him in the face currently knocking him out. Once logan let his guard down he was suddenly pushed into the wall and thrown backwards onto the floor. Logan looked up but couldn't see anything except a blonde, blurry figure. The figure then straddled logan, leaned into his ear and said "Hopefully this doesn't change your answer" then licked the shell of logans ear before logan passed out.

**A/N: so yeah, this was short but i needed to give you a feel for the next chapter...so what do you think? Remember, that your comments push me to keep going with this story ;* **


End file.
